We Are Daisy: Qu'est-ce et qui sommes-nous?
Salut, nous sommes Daisy! Tous les fans de la Princesse de Sarasaland sont invités à faire partie du Groupe We Are Daisy! La Princesse Daisy est un personnage de jeu vidéo débutant dans Super Mario Land, un des best-sellers de la Game Boy, et apparaissant dans plus de 65 jeux depuis. Dans Super Mario Land, Mario dû sauver Daisy des griffes de Tatanga. Pour plus d’informations, cliquez ici: ici. Qui sommes-nous? Avec plusieurs milliers de membres à ce jour, We Are Daisy est surement le plus grand et le plus actif des groupes de support pour Daisy et peut-être dans tout l'univers Nintendo. We Are Daisy est là pour rassembler absolument toutes les personnes qui éprouvent un intérêt plus ou moins prononcé pour Daisy mais également pour les détracteurs de la princesse qui pourraient se renseigner et changer d'avis sur elle. Avant la fanbase de Daisy était complètement déchirée, voguant sur plusieurs sites où les fans de Daisy n'étaient pas forcément les bienvenus tels que Gamefaqs, Smashboards ou Reddit, maintenant ce Groupe tente de canaliser chaque once de support afin de créer une seule et forte communauté qui aura du pouvoir et pouvant imposer ses idées. L'union fait la force et c'est ce sur quoi Daisy compte. Que vous aimiez Daisy depuis toujours ou que vous ne l'aimiez pas encore, vous êtes les bienvenus! Le Groupe We Are Daisy rassemble ce wikia ainsi que toutes les branches et leurs affiliés que vous pouvez trouver sur la [http://fr.we-are-daisy-wikia-en-francais.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_We_Are_Daisy_Wikia..._en_fran%C3%A7ais page d'accueil]. We Are Daisy est un mouvement qui n'existerait pas si Daisy n'avait pas de fans, hors notre position s'asseyant de plus en plus, nous parvenons à prouver qu'elle en a beaucoup. Pourquoi le nom We Are Daisy? Cette vidéo explique pourquoi nus nous nommons We Are Daisy. Elle et en revanche en anglais, si vous voulez plus de précisions en français, demandez! thumb|center|335 px Les Piliers de We Are Daisy We Are Daisy est construit sur trois objectifs principaux: * Un costume Daisy pour Super Mario Maker, obtenu en janvier 2016; * Un amiibo Daisy, obtenu en novembre 2016; * Daisy dans plus de jeux principaux. De plus We Are Daisy a plusieurs buts secondaires: * Donner à Daisy une meilleure image en construisant la nouvelle fanbase de Daisy, brillante, intelligente, respectueuse et forte; * Fournir à Daisy plus de soutien pour plus de jeux comme les Mario RPG, d'autres jeux Mario secondaires que les Mario Kart, Party ou sport; * Soutenir Daisy pour sa possible future intégration dans la série Smash Bros en mettant en lumière son unicité, son énorme potentiel en organisant des concours pour montrer aux gens que Daisy peut vraiment être originale; * Construire un réseau géant pour toujours rassembler plus de monde au travers notamment du Programme d'Affiliation de We Are Daisy. Si vous voulez en savoir plus sur ce programme, vous pouvez demander à cette adresse Gmail: wearealldaisy@gmail.com. * Donner au plus de gens possible plus de savoir à propos de Daisy dans le but de mieux la faire connaitre, pour voir qu'elle est réellement unique et pour arrêter la propagation de fausses idées telles que Daisy est un clone de Peach, qu'elle n'a pas de personnalité... 'Buts actuels' ☀ Voici notre pétition — s'il vous plait signez et partagez-là! Merci infiniment pour votre soutien! ☀ Faites-vous entendre! Demandez partout à ce ue Daisy apparaisse dans plus de jeux Mario et Super Mario! ☀ Avoir plus de marchandises à l'effigie de la princesse Daisy en production! 'Accomplissements' ☀ Envoyer un email à Nintendo* exprimant nos espoirs pour plus de contenu relatif à Daisy: marchandises, jeu etc... Notez: Quelques uns d'entre nous ont collectivement envoyé le même jour ('Lundi 28 décembre') pour un costume Daisy pour Super Mario Maker. Un autre envoi groupé a eu lieu les 7 et 8 mai 2016 pour Daisy dans plus de jeux et pour son amiibo. The e-mails may have given support for Daisy's Super Mario Maker costume, as it was added about two weeks after the first grouped e-mail sending. ☀ Envoyez un message à Nintendo pour un amiibo Daisy! La communauté We Are Daisy a collectivement envoyé des requêtes le 19 mars 2016 pour ceci ainsi que pour sa présence dans plus de jeux principaux. ☀ Un groupe de membres a envoyé un e-mail à consumers@jakks.com le même jour pour demander s'ils pensaient un jour sortir une figurine Daisy. Une réponse générique fut donnée, disant plus ou moins qu'il fallait rester à l'écoute. ☀ Dès lors, il a été décidé de mettre en place l'envoi groupé mensuel prenant place tous les 21 de chaque mois. ☀ Il y a eu un scrutin pour Super Smash Flash 2 (un Smash conçu par des fans), et les fans de Daisy se sont mobilisés pour la faire gagner ce qui fut le cas. Mais les développeurs ont annoncé que le casting avait déjà été décidé et qu'ils ne prenaient aucune demande en compte. Un membre de l'équipe de SSF2 a de plus révélé à Daisy FORFUTURE que ce sondage n'avait pas été créé par l'équipe de production du jeu donc n'avait aucune valeur officielle malheureusement. Mais espérons qu'ils ont pu voir à quel point Daisy est populaire et voulue! ☀ L'amiibo Daisy est disponible depuis le 4 novembre 2016, il est cependant impossible de savoir si We Are Daisy a eu un quelconque rôle. Compteur du Programme d'Affiliation de We Are Daisy Catégorie:Navigation